


A Burberry Coat

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not my best, Sexting, i wrote this at 3 am, kindof, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is upset because Harry has left for the states and Harry buys him a coat... Louis gets naked...  yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burberry Coat

After Harry had left for the states, Louis had basically crawled back into bed and didn’t move all day.

knock 

knock

knock

Scratch that…

Louis picked himself up out of the bed, only wearing a pair of boxers and one of Harry’s much too big t-shirts, and padded his way to the door.

He didn’t even bother to put pants on, he just opened the door and stared at the tall man who was standing on the other side.

“Are you Louis?” The man asked.

“Uh…yeah?” Louis answered a bit confused. Who the heck is this?

“Here you go.” He said, holding out a card to Louis. “Some curly lad tol-“

Louis didn’t even let the man finish. He grabbed the card out of the man's hands and slammed the door in his face. Once he was alone again he ripped it open and read the words scribbled in Harry’s handwriting.

Hey Lou, 

I got you something. Don’t roll your eyes. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you with me. It’s in the hall closet. Love you. xx 

-H

Louis skipped walked over to the hall closet and opened it. There was a new coat hanging in it. Louis grabbed the gray coat and shrugged it on over his shoulders, basking in the smell that was all too familiar.

Louis always loved to wear Harry’s clothes because they smelled like him and Harry always loved when Louis wore his clothes because they were so big on him and he just looked plain adorable. Which was something Louis always resented.

Sticking his hands into the pockets, Louis found another not and pulled it out.

Boo, 

Do you like it? It’s Burberry, not that you’d know, but I hope you like it. Send me a pic? I love you. xxxxxxxxxxx

-H

Louis pulled out his phone and walked over to a mirror to take a picture to send to Harry, but as soon as he saw his reflection, he got the best idea. As fast as he could, he pulled the coat off, followed by his shirt and his pants, leaving him in nothing.

With a huge smirk played across his face, Louis put the coat back on and picked his phone back up. Even as he took the picture, the smirk didn't leave his face.

Louis tapped his phone until he was on his “Hazza” thread and attached the picture.

The picture left nothing to the imagination. It was Louis standing completely naked in their hallway, only wearing the coat, with the collar stuck between his teeth.

Once he clicked send he was instantly pleased with himself.

I love it. X Was all Louis sent.


End file.
